¿Quién es ella?
by Dennef-Ronnell
Summary: Pensamientos de Tigresa y Mei Mei.


**Un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió mientras veía Kfp3.. disfrutenla!**

 **Disclaimer: kung fu panda y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a dreamworks**

* * *

 **¿Quién es ella?**

 _1.- La chica de los ojos rojos_

Lo supo cuando Po corrió a socorrerla, ignorando a los demás pandas que se acercaban preocupados, en sus ojos vislumbró un brillo especial muy diferente al que tenía cuando llegó a la aldea.

-¿Quién es ella? – se preguntó Mei Mei en voz alta sin dejar de mirar a la felina.

Fue la pequeña Lei Lei la que dio la respuesta sin saberlo:

-¡Bebé sin rayas grande! – la nena corrió hacia la joven tigresa y la abrazó.

Ella era esa muñequita que Po traía consigo el día que llegó a la aldea y muchos fueron testigos de que le costó desprenderse de su "figura de acción" cuando la bebita la tomó, el pobre se veía tan desolado en ese momento. Según había dicho el Sr. Ping él había hecho esas figuras de sus maestros favoritos y esa era especial, pues le había dedicado mucho tiempo al hacerla… era su favorita.

Bueno, pensó Mei, eso explicaba el por qué Po no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella a solas, parecía que le rehuía y eso, francamente, le parecía divertido. Ciertamente había momentos en que le coqueteaba inocentemente y a modo de juego solo para ver sus reacciones: se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba de forma que le parecía tierna… pero cuando ella llegó con esa terrible noticia, él se dedicó a entrenar a la aldea, y le prestó más atención cuando le enseñó a usar los chacos.

Mei era observadora, y no dejaba de notar cómo los dos guerreros parecían siempre estar cerca del otro; recordó cuando los vio "entrenar", no supo de qué hablaron pero ella se notaba preocupada por él. Cuando la preocupación desapareció un velo de tristeza y resignación tomó su lugar en su mirada. La dulce panda percibió ese cambio y se sintió un poco culpable cuando se dio cuenta que, después de dirigirles miradas a ella misma y a Po, se marchó dejándolos solos ¡y el torpe oso solo la miró y siguió supervisando el entrenamiento! Ignorando un poco al guerrero observó que la felina se iba de la mano de Lei Lei… ella sonreía con ternura. Fue en ese momento en que se percató de por qué Po la admiraba tanto: ella era hermosa, con sus bellos ojos del color del fuego, fuerte y decidida, pero bajo toda esa apariencia ruda estaba una chica dulce y leal que daría su vida por sus amigos y por todos ¡Vamos! La chica había llegado malherida y ahora estaba junto a Po y los demás aldeanos buscando una manera de darle una pequeña ventaja al guerrero dragón, cuando podría haberse marchado dejándolos a su suerte, incluso convivía con los más pequeños un momento.

La panda giró los chacos con dificultad ¡Era difícil manejarlos pero lo lograría! Ayudaría a defender su hogar y ya no sería solo una osa bonita que bailaba, sino que sería como esa felina. Sí, eso haría. Y luego le pediría a la maestra Tigresa que le enseñara nuevos movimientos.

* * *

 _2.- La chica de los listones_

Po mostraba confianza en ella, le instaba a bailar con esos listones, aumentando los movimientos de estos… ella era buena, casi tanto como Víbora.

-¿Quién es ella? – preguntó sin darse cuenta, Tigresa observaba el "entrenamiento" junto a su amigo, y sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando el guerrero contestó con un deje de orgullo:

-Ella es la mejor bailarina de listones del mundo.

La maestra miró a la chica con atención. Era bastante bonita. Tigresa desvío la mirada cuando Mei miró coquetamente a Po y éste solo sonrió nervioso. Se alejó un poco para darles privacidad; era obvio para ella que había algo entre esos dos.

Ambas eran diferentes: Tigresa era ruda e introvertida, ella era alegre y dulce; la maestra había crecido en un orfanato donde no tuvo amigos y todos le temían, había crecido en el palacio junto a Shifu, quien siempre la trató estrictamente, más como una estudiante que como una hija… Mei había vivido toda su vida en la aldea escondida, creciendo en un ambiente relajado y amable, rodeada de amigos y familia… y lo más importante, ella era de la misma especie, una panda. Y fue ese último pensamiento lo que la entristeció más.

Una manita de pelaje oscuro llamó su atención.

-¡Bebé con rayas! – Lei Lei se abrazó a la felina – juguemos.

Tigresa sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Desde que había llegado la pequeña pandita la seguía constantemente, pidiéndole jugar o simplemente observándola entrenar, la nena despertaba un lado que ni ella misma sabía que tenía y eso, lejos de inquietarla, le agradaba.

-Vamos pequeña, este no es lugar para jugar -.

Ambas se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, desde donde Tigresa podía contemplar toda la villa y mientras la niña acomodaba un juego de té, la felina vigilaba el avance de los pandas. Francamente el entrenamiento al que los sometía Po no tenía sentido para ella, pero él era el maestro y al parecer sabía lo que hacía. Cuando la pequeña Lei volvió a reclamar su atención, una figura acercándose a ellas apareció. Era el Sr. Ping. Llevaba consigo el almuerzo para su hijo.

-Hola Tigresa.

-Hola Sr. Ping

-¿Y Po? ¿Qué no estaban entrenando juntos? – preguntó el ganso sentándose junto a ellas.

-Está por allá – señaló la felina – sigue enseñándole a usar los chacos a ella.

El Sr. Ping volteó hacía donde señalaba la maestra y vio a su hijo junto a esa panda que solía coquetearle.

-Así que está con Mei – discretamente el ganso miró a Tigresa – bien, entonces no debe tardar, seguro que casi terminan. Tengo que irme y seguir ayudando a Li, te dejó la comida para mi Po, seguro que estará hambriento.

-¿Quiere que se lo lleve?

-No es necesario, él vendrá a buscarla.

-Pero Sr. Ping, Po no sabe que me dejó su almuerzo – dijo Tigresa dudosa – Cómo sabe que vendrá.

-Porque te buscará primero, además también traje para ti, no puedes estar sin comer si van a seguir entrenando – y antes de que la felina dijese algo más se retiró.

Tigresa solo se quedó quieta. Parpadeó confundida antes de encogerse de hombros. A veces el Sr. Ping era igual de misterioso que Shifu. Hizo la cesta a un lado y se puso a jugar con la pequeña panda mientras pensaba para sí.

- _Así que se llama Mei… ella es linda_ – miró un momento hacia la pareja que seguía practicando – _es hábil con los listones, seguro que pronto sabrá usarlos_ -. Pensaba mientras esbozaba una sonrisita hacia la niña – _se ve que no es muy delicada y se esfuerza mucho, me recuerda a Po cuando llegó al Palacio. Tan inexperto y sin saber nada. Sin rendirse… ella es, sin duda, parecida a Po._

Estaba decidida. Si su amigo estaba interesado en la joven panda, ella lo apoyaría. Y si ya coqueteaban entre sí eso solo significaba que ambos se gustaban pero… cuando derrotaran a Kai ¿Qué pasaría después? Sintió una punzada en el pecho. ¿Acaso, Po se quedaría a vivir en la aldea? ¿Con ella? ¿O la invitaría al Valle o al Palacio? Sea cual fuese la opción, ninguna le terminaba de agradar.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esas ideas.

La pequeña Lei Lei soltó una risita y corrió. La felina reaccionó y fue tras ella, alcanzándola.

-Oye, cuidado – riñó tiernamente – puedes lastimarte.

-Pero si estás tú con ella Tigresa – era Po, se acercaba a ellas a paso lento – No la dejarías lastimarse-. El panda cargó a la nena y siguió a su amiga hacia donde estaban sentadas. Sonrió cuando reconoció la cesta de su padre – Que bueno que papá dejó la comida, me muero de hambre.

Cuando Tigresa preguntó el por qué no había ido con su padre primero, Po contestó sonriendo y dejando una sensación cálida en la maestra: " _No te vi, así que vine a buscarte para comer juntos_ ".

* * *

 _3.- Tú eres…_

Todo había sido inútil. Eso había dicho Po antes de desaparecer junto a Kai.

Mei Mei no pudo evitar notar la mirada que el guerrero le dirigió a la felina. Ella fue a la primera que miró, el dolor y la desesperación reflejados en sus ojos verdes, mientras Tigresa abrazaba protectoramente a la pandita y observaba al panda mayor con tristeza.

Tigresa entregó a la pequeña a su madre y se alejó un poco. Cerró los ojos y apretó la boca y las manos.

Dolía. Po se había ido y ella no había hecho nada.

Conteniendo las lágrimas, regresó junto a los padres de Po, que pensaban en alguna manera de que su hijo regresara.

-Disculpe, maestra – Tigresa miró a la panda que se la había acercado con buena intención – Descuide, Po regresará.

\- Lo sé.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado correctamente, soy Mei Mei – se inclinó con respeto al saludarla.

-Soy la maestra Tigresa.

El grito del Sr. Ping las interrumpió. Los pétalos que habían tomado el lugar de Po, empezaban a perder su brillo, lo que preocupó a todos. La maestra y Mei corrieron al lado de los preocupados padres.

Lo que pasó después fue una experiencia difícil de explicar. Li tuvo la idea de usar el Chi y toda la aldea, Tigresa incluida, lograron lo imposible… darle fuerzas a Po desde el otro mundo y, gracias a eso, traer de vuelta a sus amigos y a los maestros que Kai capturó. Incluso cuando Po apareció de repente justo cuando creían que no regresaría, la felina se contuvo el tiempo suficiente para ir a abrazarlo junto a sus amigos.

Esa noche celebraron con un gran banquete. Los pandas deleitaron a los invitados con comida y baile, al fin libres de Kai. Víbora se unió al baile de Mei mientras el resto de los guerreros miraban divertidos.

-¿Regresaran pronto al Valle, Shifu?

Tigresa puso atención al maestro Shifu, que platicaba con Li Shan y el Sr. Ping.

-Temo que sí, sería maravilloso quedarnos un buen tiempo, pero debemos regresar y reconstruir el Palacio y el Valle.

-Imagino que evacuaron igual a la vez que Tai Long atacó.

-Era necesario. Kai era un peligro para todos, incluso para nosotros. No teníamos oportunidad.

-Y nosotros no la hubiésemos tenido sino fuera por la maestra Tigresa – la felina se sonrojó un poco al escuchar el cumplido de Li -, llegó malherida pero al día siguiente estaba junto a Po.

-Tigresa siempre ha sido así – rio Shifu – Nunca dejaría a un amigo solo.

La maestra, avergonzada, dejó de escuchar y miró a sus amigos que reían divertidos. Sintió a Víbora deslizándose a su lado y a Mei bailando con otros pandas.

-Mei es muy divertida – dijo la serpiente, riendo encantada – esperó que nos visite más adelante en el Palacio.

-Mi padre dice que nos visitaran en el Valle – dijo Po, la felina lo miró sorprendida al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

-Creí que te quedarías en la aldea – confesó Grulla.

-¡Claro que no! La aldea es genial y es divertido estar con otros pandas pero… el Valle, el Palacio, son mi hogar. Todos somos familia.

Los cinco furiosos sonrieron felices.

Mei Mei se aproximó a la mesa al escucharlos reír. Mono lo notó y le preguntó.

-¿Oye linda, tu eres la novia Po?

-¡Mono! - El panda se sonrojó y se cubrió la cara avergonzado mientras los demás se reían… menos Tigresa.

-Eso quisiera él – replicó Mei riendo – ya sé que soy la panda más bella que ha visto, pero no estoy interesada.

Eso sorprendió a la felina y no pudo evitar unirse a la risa de sus amigos.

-¿Maestra Tigresa, podría hablar un momento con usted? – solicitó Mei con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambas se retiraron de la mesa y se alejaron un poco del bullicio. Cuando Mei se detuvo, encaró a la felina y tomó sus manos.

-Solo quería darles las gracias por todo – la joven maestra abrió los ojos con sorpresa – de no ser por usted, Tai habría llegado y destruido todo y a todos. Fue su determinación al querer advertir a Po, lo que nos salvó.

Mei Mei vio con asombró y curiosidad el leve rubor que adornaban las mejillas de la felina y ésta, sin saber qué decir, solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. La panda esbozó una sonrisa, definitivamente encontraba a Tigresa adorable.

-Lo hiciste bien... con los chakos – dijo Tigresa repentinamente – eres buena, si sigues practicando serás mejor.

-Gracias, seguiré usándolos hasta que logre manejarlos mejor y… - la chica se detuvo un momento y con nerviosismo continuó – si no es mucha molestia, desearía que me enseñara algunos movimientos.

-¿Yo? ¿No sería mejor que Po te enseñara?

-Sé que Po es el guerrero dragón y todo eso… pero usted es la gran maestra Tigresa, líder de los cinco furiosos – expresó Mei con entusiasmo creciente – sería un honor que usted me entrenara.

-Esta bien – accedió la maestra después de pensarlo un momento – puedo enseñarte a usar los chakos, pero por favor – agregó – llámame Tigresa, es un poco incómodo que me trates siempre de usted.

-Sí, maestra… es decir, sí, Tigresa.

La felina suspiró internamente. Mei Mei era muy simpática… justo el tipo de chica que llamaba la atención sin proponérselo.

-Entiendo la razón de que Po te considere su favorita – el comentario de la osa llamó su atención – eres increíble.

-¿Qué…?

-Po es demasiado fácil de leer, sus reacciones y acciones lo dicen todo. Él ama a sus padres y a sus amigos y al parecer se siente responsable de protegerlos a todos… pero cuando llegaste a la aldea herida y casi desfalleciendo el corrió hacia ti.

-Habría hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de nosotros, él es así – dijo la felina, pero Mei negó con diversión.

-A penas le diste la advertencia a Po, te desmayaste. Sabes, yo quiero mucho a mis amigos pero ni siquiera yo hubiera velado por su salud todo un día sin siquiera comer -. Mei continuó al ver la confusión en los ojos de Tigresa – Ocurrió justo cuando seguía al Sr. Li, el grito de Lei llamándote lo detuvo lo suficiente para pedir que te llevaran con el médico de la aldea, yo misma estuve ahí cuando te revisaron las heridas y cuando Po entró corriendo. Se veía enojado, pero cuando puso sus ojos en ti, la cara le cambió por completo. Estaba muy preocupado. No se separó de ti hasta que el doctor le aseguró que ya estabas mejor y solo necesitabas descanso, solo entonces se marchó. Luego tú despertaste y lo buscaste.

Tigresa recordaba ese día, la frustración del panda era visible. Sabía que su amigo la necesitaba en ese momento y ella, como siempre, se mantendría a su lado. Un calor reconfortante la envolvió al escuchar a Mei.

-Tigresa, tal vez no lo creas pero a mí me parece que tú eres muy importante para Po.

-Él es mi mejor amigo – respondió cuando pudo encontrar su voz.

-Si eso dices – murmuró por lo bajito la osa _"¡Amigos, si cómo no!"_ ella no creía eso. Ambas chicas se dirigieron nuevamente hacía sus amigos, y sonrió traviesamente cuando notó cómo los ojos del guerrero brillaron al ver a la felina, ¡Amigos! Ella se encargaría de que esos dos reconocieran sus sentimientos, estaba segura de que víbora ayudaría.

Cuando los guerreros se recuperaron de sus heridas, anunciaron que debían volver. Un par de días después los maestros, Po y sus padres, estaban listos para marcharse.

Mei se acercó a Po y habló animada en voz alta para que cierta felina escuchara:

-Eres asombroso Po, nunca había conocido a un Panda como tú y me alegró haberlo hecho -, una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro antes de continuar – Sabes, mi hermano mayor murió en el ataque a los pandas hace años, y solo tengo un retrato de él.

-Lamento escuchar eso Mei – dijo Po.

-No importa, eso fue hace mucho, pero… todo este tiempo conviviendo juntos… no he podido evitar pensar que tú serias un buen hermano, Po.

La sonrisa que el panda le regaló y que la felina discretamente esbozó la hicieron feliz.

-En ese caso – Po la abrazó con fuerza – nos vemos, hermanita.

La joven panda se despidió de sus nuevos amigos con la promesa de visitarlos pronto. Víbora pasó a su lado y le guiñó un ojo, Mei imitó el gesto y sonrió. Mientras el grupo de alejaba más y más de la aldea, la chica pensaba en los planes que ella y Víbora habían hecho con respecto a ciertos maestros.

Estaba ansiosa por volver a verlos…

* * *

 **algo pequeñito que surgió repentinamente**

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
